dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Rider Chapter Six
Erado felt himself being ripped apart as he transformed himself into a Super Saiyan. He jumped in front of the blast that was intended for Goku. He deflected it, and turned to Goku. "Remember what I said." He then sent a psychic message to Piccolo. I really hope this works. One Hour Before Goku Arrived. "Piccolo, will you talk with me for a moment?" Piccolo nodded. They walked a little ways away from the others. Piccolo, this conversation must be held silently. I think I know of a way to get either Goku or Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo didn't show it, but his mental voice was very surprised. How? I couldn't get Gohan anywhere near that transformation. Erado smiled. That's because you didn't know how to do it. I only transformed in a fit of rage and depression. I think the same will work for the others. When I started training to control my new powers, I discovered that if I went to my maximum, I would dematerialize. The first time, it took me a day to re-form. The next, a few hours. I would estimate that if I did it again, it would only take me an hour. But, hopefully, by that time one of the others will think me dead and should manage to transform. And what do we do if this fails? Asked Piccolo. Erado gave him a wry smile and said FIGHT! Piccolo nodded, and they went back to the others. One hour after Erado dematerialized. Erado felt himself again. It was surprisingly relaxing to be without form, but he was glad to be back in a body. He looked at Piccolo, who smiled and nodded. Erado let out a big sigh of relief. Goku spoke up. "Piccolo told us about your conversation. Very sneaky!" Erado grinned. "You can't deny that it was effective." Goku nodded. He was trying to keep a straight face, but soon both Saiyans were laughing. "So," Erado began, "what now. I see you didn't kill shorty." Vegeta was perturbed at the height crack. "I'll have you know that I am the prince of Saiyans!" Erado acted as if he were counting the group. "I only see four Saiyans here, and I'm pretty sure three of them won't bow to you." Goku put a hand up. "Alright, that's enough. Erado, I have a question. Why did you explode like that? Gohan and I didn't do that." Erado wagged a finger at him. "You're forgetting, I'm also an Energy Rider. I'm still growing accustomed to the high levels of power, and it makes me unstable. Every time I re-form, however, I become more in tune with my body. I don't think it'll happen again, or if it does, it won't last long." Goku nodded. "Well, Vegeta has told us about a new threat. He's a tyrant named Frieza." Erado's eyes went wide. "Frieza? He's made it out this far?" Vegeta shook his head. "No. Kakarot here was the first to come to this side of the galaxy, and we only came because he did." Erado nodded. "Then wouldn't it stand to reason that Frieza would come after you?" Vegeta nodded. "Almost definitely. He loves humiliating me, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to lose a source of amusement. Besides, I'm sure he's heard of the Dragon Balls by now." Erado looked down. "I've only met Frieza once. I was traveling with a friend of mine, and we decided to try to possess some corporeals. Neither of us had done it before, and we weren't very convincing. Frieza saw right through us. He destroyed the body my friend was inhabiting, taking him with it. I just barely escaped." Goku turned to the others. "I think we should fight this Frieza away from here. We don't need him or anyone else knowing about Earth." The others agreed, wholeheartedly. Things progressed quickly from there. Kami knew of a ship they could use. He had used it to get to Earth. However, it was in great disrepair. They decided to let Bulma's father take a look at it. He told them he wouldn't be able to fix it, but he could use it as a base for a new ship, which would be ready in a few weeks. In the meantime, they had plenty of opportunity to train. Erado returned to where he first became a Super Saiyan. He surveyed the damage he had done the last time he had been here. The forest had begun to regrow, but the mountains would remain rubble. He looked around, shifting things around occasionally. Eventually, and to his surprise, he found the remains of a laboratory! Who would be mad enough to set up all the way out here? he wondered. It was obviously sophisticated, probably for building artificial humans. He had heard of such research, but hadn't had the opportunity to see it first hand. Eventually he came across one of the artificial humans. It appeared to be modeled on an old man. The most interesting thing was that it had a brain inside it, covered by a glass dome. The dome was shattered, and the brain had long ago decayed. Erado shook his head. "Weird." He flew out from the lab, and resumed his training. In what seemed like no time, the ship was finished. It had a gravity room, which would increase the gravity up to 100x normal earth gravity. The Saiyans would enjoy that! The human Z-Fighters had decided that they wouldn't be much good against someone as powerful as Frieza, so they opted to stay behind. Chi Chi, strangely enough, didn't argue against Gohan joining them. In fact, she encouraged him! "Gohan, Erado said something to me awhile ago. He said that the threats of the world had to be met, and that those powerful enough to do so should do everything they can. I want you to be as strong as you can. Good luck, honey!" Gohan hugged his mother. Just before it was time to leave, Erado was looking for Vegeta. They were supposed to take off in 10 minutes, and the royal pain was nowhere to be seen. He finally found Vegeta behind a storage crate with- "Bulma?!" Bulma and Vegeta looked up guiltily. Bulma was only half dressed, and Vegeta wasn't wearing anything. Erado folded his arms. "Ten minutes, Veggie Boy. Hurry it up." With a smirk, Erado turned and left. Vegetable and Bulma. Who'da thought? Vegeta made in just in time, and they lifted off. Vegeta had given his and Nappa's space pods to Capsule Corp., so they were able to track Frieza's position. "It looks like he's on his way to the planet Namek. We should arrive at the same time as him." Vegeta looked up from his instruments, and over at Piccolo. "I guess this will be a homecoming for you?" Piccolo looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" Vegeta smirked. "Well, you're a Namekian aren't you? I've seen enough of you to be able to identify the species." Piccolo just shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I was born on earth, as was my father." Goku interrupted them. "Hey, guys. Why would he be going to Namek?" Erado thought for a moment, then said "Well, if Kami was able to make Dragon Balls, and he's from Namek, then wouldn't the people from Namek also be able to make Dragon Balls?" Goku nodded. "That makes sense. They might even be able to make better Dragon Balls." The rest of the trip was uneventful. They all trained every day in the gravity room, and by the time they reached Namek, all of them had mastered 100x gravity. As Vegeta stepped out of the ship, he gasped. "What is it Vegeta?" Asked Goku. "I can feel every being on this planet! How is that possible?" Goku shrugged. "I don't know, but most of us can do that. What you're feeling is their ki signature." Vegeta grunted. "How can you stand this? It's like feeling a colony of ants crawl all over you!" Erado laughed. "Well, that's your take on it Vegeta-ble. To me, it feels like a warm bath." Goku laughed. "I'd guess that after you get past a certain power level, you just develop the ability. Of course, we worked to develop it, so we've had it longer. I could do it ever since I was 15 and I drank the ultra divine water." At that moment, everyone felt another power descend on the planet. Vegeta spat out the name. "Frieza." Erado nodded. "Definitely. I'd know that energy anywhere." He turned to Vegeta. "See? It's worth something to be able to sense other powers." Vegeta ignored the statement. Erado smiled, then jerked to face behind him. "No way. No way are they here!" Goku extended his senses. "Who are they? There's a whole bunch of them." Erado growled. "The Peacekeepers. They're here. On Namek." Category:Fan Fiction